The eternity
by JustFangirlingAround
Summary: This is basically just a story about Legolas and Tauriel, about how they met, their adventures in Mirkwood and Middle-Earth, and just everything life throws at them. I would be more than happy if you would give this a chance. [rated T because I still don't really get it with the rating]
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, here we go. Before you start to read, a few words from me:_

_1. I changed my name here, just that you know. If someone's here who read my other stories: I don't know when I will update it. I kinda lost it a bit… if you know what I mean. I don't really know how to continue, maybe with the next movies I'll find some… inspiration to continue. Please try to understand me. _

_2. Over the last time I got kind of … obsessed with Lord of the rings and the hobbit. I watched the movies, read the hobbit and just started with the fellowship of the ring and I really love them all. And now with the next hobbit movie I'm really excited about Legolas and Tauriel. I know, a lot of people don't like it that some (like me) already start shipping them, but I do and I wanted to write a fic about them and … yeah. _

_3. I'm still fifteen and from Germany, so my English might not be the best. Especially how they're talking in Tolkien's books is hard for me to grasp, so please understand and maybe some of you can help me a bit. Maybe there is a beta who wants to help me? _

_Okay, but now I'm ready and I hope you like what I'm up to :)_

.

Thranduil stood within a heartbeat as the huge door to the room he stared at for hours, finally opened. He looked at the elf who just stepped out of the room with awaiting eyes, hoping she would finally say something.

"My king" she said hesitantly, avoiding his eyes. "I… I do not know how … she-" she stammered, forcing herself to look into her king's eyes.

But Thranduil was not stupid, he understood what she was trying to say. Although everything within him furiously tried to deny the obvious, he forced himself to say it aloud.

"She died"

His voice was nothing more than a whisper, easily lost in the long hallway, but in the king's head it was a never ending echo.

"Yes" she whispered. "I am so sorry, my king"

For a long moment, Thranduil could not breathe. His wife, the love of his live, his soul mate died. He felt an ice-cold weight deep within his chest, gripping and clenching his heart. Every last bit of air was pressed out of his lungs and in his mind he only saw her. Her wonderful, deep, shining, blue eyes, her beautiful smile…

"Do you want to see your son?"

The softly spoken question brought the king's mind back to the presence and his gaze focused back on the young elf in front of him.

"My son" he breathed although it sounded more like a question.

"Yes" she nodded her head with a small smile on her lips, before she turned back around and pushed open the grand door.

The room was not a big room and there was nothing in it except of another dark haired elf and a beautifully carved, wooden crib.

When Thranduil stepped into the room, the elf looked up from the crib with a forced, little smile on her face. As he reached the crib, she carefully lifted a small bundle of blankets into her arms and held it out for him to take. He hesitated, but when he finally held the bundle in his arms, the two elves left the room to give their king privacy.

Thranduil looked down onto the tiny child in his arms, not daring to move a muscle. The child itself looked up to the king with curious bright blue eyes, undoubtedly his mother's eyes. This realization caused his hands to shiver again. For a short moment his mind was utterly focused on the child in his arms, but now he only could think of his wife never looking at him with those eyes ever again. And as if sensing his father's discomfort, the little elf started to cry.

Immediately, and out of instinct, the king tried to sooth his son, his grief forgotten for the moment.  
He started to slowly walk around the room, mumbling soothing words to the child in his arms, until he finally had calmed down again.

"You are safe, _ion-nin_" _(my son)_ he whispered, hesitantly stroking the newborn's cheek. A single tear made its way out of his eye when he remembered what name his wife wanted to give their son.

"You are safe, Legolas"

.

_Okay, so that's just a little warm-up, an … 'introduction' to what's coming next and my take on what I think happened to Legolas' mother. I hope you kinda liked it and tell me what you think ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow. Just wow, really. I didn't expect that. You all have no idea how happy I get when I get an email on my phone saying I've got a new review. I always get the biggest smile on my face and I'm so glad when I read your nice words. They really make my day ^^ _

_**Guest:**__ Thank you so much, I really didn't expect any reviews on that one, or at least not that fast. So, thanks again and I'm glad you liked it :)_

_**MJ: **__Thank you ^^ I will try to update as fast as I can._

_** : **__Yeah! High five! Finally I'm not the only one. You have no idea how much I am annoying a friend since I saw the new trailer, I've been spamming her with pictures and whatever I found on tumblr :D I don't know, I just saw a picture of them and BAM I shipped them. I too think they are just great actors, I really like them. Okay, enough of that :D Thanks for your review, really, I grinned like an idiot when I read it, thanks for that ^^_

_**Annataur9:**__ Really? Cool, I'm glad you like it ^^ Thanks for your review_

_**nyx thranduillon:**__ Thanks, I'm really glad you like it. And again thanks for all your help ^^_

_**mjg43:**__ Thank you :) Yeah, I don't really get why some people think he's a bad father or wouldn't care for Legolas…_

_**littlesparrowlilli:**__ Aaaawwww thank you ^^ I'm trying my hardest to update as fast as I can. _

_._

_So, but now, let's go on with this, I hope you like it._

_. _

"Find me, _ada_!" the young elf laughed happily as he ran out of his father's sight once again.

"Do not run too far ahead, _ion-nin_" Thranduil called after his son for the umpteenth time, following his melodic laughter through the woods of his realm.

It has been years and years, and the grief was still deep and would undoubtedly never leave the king's heart and mind, but to see and hear his dearest son laugh, conjured a smile on the mourning elf's face.

Still smiling, he wanted to walk past one tall tree, but was stopped when Legolas jumped out of the shadow of the tree, trying to scare his ada. But Thranduil's smile only grew and he lifted his son into his arms, laughing along with him.

After a moment, he placed the elfling back on the ground, and, still laughing, he started to run between the tall trees of his homeland again. His father followed, but soon he could not see nor hear him anymore and he started to worry. Unconsciously his hand lightly gripped the handle of his sword, walking to where he believed his son must be, the shadows around him growing even darker.

"Legolas!" he yelled, but there was no sign or sound of his son, and the worry within him started to grow. He feared he might have woken one of the spiders. Thranduil's pace quickened as he walked, still calling for his son in the hope he would soon find him.

.

Legolas stopped when he noticed his father was not following him anymore. His happy laughter died abruptly when he did not recognize his surroundings anymore and he suddenly feared the even darker shadows around him.

"_Ada!_" he called every few steps while he tried to assign every single sound he heard, none of which seemed to be his father. As he walked further he did not recognize anything around him, everything looked the same, but was so unfamiliar to him. When he looked up a tall tree, he suddenly felt the earth beneath his feet give away and screaming for his ada, he slid down a little slope. When he looked up, he found himself in a small, dark clearing, darker than the places he has been before. He was so scared, but he knew he had to be brave, just like his ada would be.  
He slowly let his gaze wander, he could not see much, but he could certainly hear something. A sob. Confused he got up from the earth and slowly started to walk across the clearing. When he reached the end of the clearing, he stopped in his tracks. In front of him, in the darkest shadow, sat a young elf. She had beautiful red hair and her green dress was torn and dirty and her whole body was trembling. When she saw Legolas, she scooted backwards even more, until there was no further.

"Ssh" he tried to sooth her, kneeling down in front of her. "Who are you?" he asked softly, but she only continued to whimper.

"I am Legolas" he tried again. "_Man na le eneth?" (What is your name?)_

She stammered a bit, trying to find her voice again, but instead of saying her name, she looked over Legolas' shoulder and started to scream. Legolas immediately turned around and a scream escaped his mouth as well when he saw the giant spider in front of them.  
His father has often told him stories about the giant spiders that lived within the woods of their homeland, he knew how dangerous they were, but never has he seen one before. He never was so scared, nothing wanted he more than to be back with his ada, but he feared if he would call for him the spider would then notice their presence and attack them. So he needed to be brave without his ada.

Legolas sensed the fear from the younger elf and he decided to be brave, to protect her. He looked back to her and saw that her right leg was bleeding and it did not look like she could walk let alone run with it.

When she suddenly screamed again, she caused Legolas to turn back around to where the spider has been. If she would not have been screaming, he could not have rolled to the left and would now be pierced by the spider's sting. But she did scream and so he could avoid the attack. But the spider was about to attack her, and so Legolas quickly stood again and picked up a big stone next to him. Just as the spider was about to pierce her, he threw the stone and hit its head. The spider gave away an awfully loud shriek that woke the hope within the elf that his father might have heard it and will find them.  
Legolas knew he could not stop now, so he gathered a few stones in his arms and threw them at the spider, making it turn away from the younger elfling. But due to his attack with the stones, he angered the spider even more and it was now trying to attack him. He kept throwing the stones, but soon he did not find any more and he found himself pressed against the trunk of a tree, nowhere to flee. The spider was approaching him slowly and hissed at him, its sting ready to pierce the young elf. Legolas' whole body was trembling, all his courage gone and without hope, but on top of his lungs, he screamed for his ada one last time.

.

Thranduil stopped in his tracks when he heard something. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to hear it again so he could make out where it came from. After a short moment of silence, he heard another sound – another scream. And almost immediately after, there was a breathtaking loud screech and he knew without a doubt that it was a spider.  
Without a second thought he ran as fast as he could to where the sound came from, knowing his son was in danger. The screeching continued and got louder with every step the king took and soon he stood at a slope, looking down to a dark clearing. The only thing he saw was the giant spider and his young son standing with his back pressed to a trunk.  
Thranduil stood frozen for a moment, until he heard Legolas' desperate scream.  
He ran down the slope, his sword ready to slay this beast. And just as it was about to pierce his son, the spider had the king's sword embedded in its back. It screeched even louder than before, running away a few steps.

"_Ada!_" the young prince sobbed, unable to move away from the tree.

"Hide!" was the only thing Thranduil said, before returning his attention back to the spider.  
Legolas nodded his head, whipped away a tear and ran back to the safety of the shadow the younger elf still sat in. He fell to the earth next to her and they both watched with scared eyes as Thranduil walked over to the wounded spider. It screeched and attacked with its sting, but the king could avoid every attack and with two more forceful strikes of his sword, the beast was laying lifelessly to the king's feet.  
Thranduil let out a sigh of relief and started to walk back to his son who immediately stood up and ran into his father's arms, a sob escaping the young prince.

"It is alright, _ion-nin_" he mumbled, stroking over his son's head a few times to sooth him.

"I tried to be as brave as you are, ada" he whispered. Thranduil pulled away a bit so he could look into his son's eyes.  
"You were" he said and whipped away the tears on his son's cheeks. Legolas smiled a little and wrapped his arms back around his ada's neck.  
"But please don't you ever run away again, Legolas" he said after a moment and the elfling in his arms only shook his head.  
"Never"

They stayed this way for some time, but after a while Thranduil sat him back down on the earth and to his surprise, Legolas ran back to the shadows. He followed him confused, but when he saw her, he was shocked.  
He slowly approached her, but she scooted away from him with a fearful expression.  
"Ssh, it is alright, this is my ada" Legolas whispered, approaching her slowly. "Will you tell me your name?" he asked softly, lying a comforting hand on top of hers.

"T-Tauriel" she whispered, barely audible. Legolas smiled at her and gave her hand a little squeeze.  
"That is a nice name" he whispered, just as quiet. He was still smiling at her and slowly a little smile appeared on her face as well.  
"Tauriel" the king said as he kneeled down next to his son. "My name is Thranduil. Where are your parents?" he asked softly but new tears were already flowing down her young face.

"I don't know" she sobbed and whipped away a few tears. "We – we have been attacked by the spider and I – I ran away but I fell down the slope and I don't know where they are."  
Legolas felt so bad for her and so he just wrapped his arms around her. Tauriel looked surprised at first, but she did not mind the embrace at all.  
"You will come with us, Tauriel. We will tend for your leg and search your parents. Alright?" Thranduil asked softly, offering her his hand to take. She hesitated a moment, before she nodded her head and placed her hand in his. The king carefully lifted her up into his arms and with Legolas at his side, he walked back onto the path and to his palace.

When they arrived, he brought her to his healers, all the time Legolas never left her side. After a while he left to tell some of his guards to search Tauriel's parents, but his son stayed with her.

.

As soon as Thranduil left the room, Tauriel panicked. The healers scared her and she could not see Legolas. Every time someone would touch her, she would swat away their hands and cry even more, yelling at them to stop.  
It frightened Legolas to see her this way and he wanted to help her, he wanted the elves to stop.  
"Stop!" he yelled over and over again, but no one listened to him. When still no one would stop, he walked to the tall guard who was currently gripping her arms.  
"Stop! Let her be!" he yelled, but again he did not listen. So Legolas pushed him, he kicked the elf's leg and took his sword. It was way too large and too heavy for the young elf, but he held it like his father once showed him and positioned himself between the guard and the bed Tauriel sat on.

"Let. Her. Be." he growled, his arms getting heavy, but still he held the sword high.

"This is enough, Legolas" the calm voice of his father echoed through the huge room. "Unhand the sword, ion-nin."

"But, ada-" he tried to protest, but Thranduil only raised an eyebrow and the young prince was quiet. He slowly handed the sword back to the guard and looked down at his feet.

"Legolas" the king said softly as he suddenly knelt in front of him. "I know you only want to protect her. But it will already help if you are just by her side. Would this be alright?"  
Legolas nodded his head and his father smiled a little before lifting him onto the bed next to Tauriel.  
He immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively and she leant into him, quietly sobbing. Thranduil nodded his head and so the two healers went back to tending the elfling's leg.

Since Legolas sat next to her, Tauriel was quiet, she'd stopped to cry and when her leg was bandaged, she was slowly falling asleep. So Legolas slowly lowered her head down onto the pillow and placed the blanket over her. But she clutched his hand tightly in hers, and so he laid down next to her and she immediately wrapped her arm around him.

After a while, they were both fast asleep and wrapped in each other's arms was the way Thranduil found them, when he stepped back into the room. And although, he could have lost his son today, it conjured a huge smile on the elven king's face.

_._

_Okay, soooo… that's the first real chapter, and I really hope you like it. I just wanted to let you know, that it will probably take even longer for the next chapter, because school is starting tomorrow again for me, and so it will be a little harder for me to find the time to write. But I promise I will update, you just have to be patient with me.  
And again, thank you for all your support, I'm really stunned at all your nice words ^^_

_I hope you will read the next chapter as well, even if you have to wait a little longer.  
And so, I'll say goodbye now ^^_


End file.
